The Aftermath of a Deal
by nehebka
Summary: The story sets after Addison and Mark deal that no one should have sex within 60 days. What would have happened if Mark was the one to break the deal? Addisex, Maddison
1. Chapter 1

**The Aftermath of a Deal** by Nehebka

_The story sets after Addison and Mark deal that no one should have sex within 60 days. Addek, __Addisex, Maddison_

**Chapter 1**

Addison walked down a hallway when she suddenly saw Mark and a nurse coming out of the on-call room together laughing while the nurse fixed her shirt. They all stop when they see each other. Addison instantly turned around and walked away. Mark chased after her.

"Leave me alone Mark", Addison yelled before Mark said anything.

"Addie it's NOT what you think-" replied Mark.

Addison saw an elevator whose doors were about to close and ran towards it. She quickly stopped the doors and hoped on the elevator followed by Mark. Inside the elevator Addison was face to face with Derek. She stared at him for a moment before looking down avoiding his look.

"Come on Addie talk to me", Mark begged.

"Whatever it is you came here to do, just drop it and leave", she interjected quickly. "I DON'T wanna see you anymore" she said looking directly at Mark. She turned around and looked at Derek who was looking at them. "I changed my mind, I'm taking the stairs"

Addison walked out just before the doors close and Derek held them open.

"What was all about?" Derek asked giving Mark a very angry heated look the doctor just stared right back down. Derek got off the lift too leaving Mark alone. He leaned back against the wall looking very torn and upset.

In the corridors Derek walked faster to get Addison. "Addison wait" Derek cried out.

She stopped and turned around to face him. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I was just worried about you. I heard you and Mark arguing in the elevator and- are you ok?" he asked gently.

"Since when do you worry about me?" she replied skeptical. He stared at him but she soon looked down as she understood that he was really concerned about her. "I-I'm fine" muttered unconvincingly.

"No, you're not. What's the matter? You wanna talk about it?" he said as he brushed the hair away from her face.

"No, not really" Addison whispered and then she turned around and walked away.

Meanwhile, Alex stood up watching the entire scene through the window of the adjacent office behind the nurses' station.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2 Torn Apart

**The Aftermath of a Deal** by Nehebka

Chapter 2 Torn Apart

Alex entered the NICU where Addison was checking on a baby.

"Hey, I've heard that you've got an amazing surgery today and I'd really like to scrub in if at all possible", said Alex. 

She didn't listening him, she was staring off into space. When she realize he was looking at her expecting an answer she snapped out of the trance she was in. "What?" 

"Are you ok?" asked Alex concerned.

"Yeah" said but he raised his eyebrow not believing her. "Well, I've had better days" she confessed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said as he pushed a strand of Addison's hair back behind her ear.

"Not today Karev" answered Addison.

"If you change you mind, you know where you can find me" said as she was leaving the room.

Once in the corridor, Addison saw Derek walking in her direction. She turned around only to run into Mark.

"Addie, I've been looking for you" Mark said. "We need to talk".

"No we don't, it's all been said… and done"

"Please!" Mark's voice was pleading causing her to turn around.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

Mark shifted uncomfortably "I ...I know…" he finally said

"You know what?" she asked raising an eyebrow and sighed. "Look Mark, I need a little time to take some space and clear my head" said as she turned around and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That day Alex didn't saw Addison again. He was concerned about her. He knew something was wrong and that she was far from fine.

"Hey, have either of you seen Dr Montgomery?" asked at two nurses.

"Not since this morning" answered one.

"Yeah, an hour ago I saw her. It seemed that something was bothering her. She told me everything was ok, that she just needed some fresh air. But I think she went upstairs to drink-"

"No way" the other nurse interrupted her.

"Yeah, although she tried to hide it I saw she was holding a bottle and-"

"Ok ladies thanks for the information" said Alex and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the rooftop, Addison looked down at the cars below.

"Dr Montgomery?What are you doing out here?, it's freezing!" Alex asked concerned as he opened the rooftop's door and found her there.

"Karev, hi! Well I felt the need to do some drinking. Actually, I felt the need to do some crying, but my tear ducts seem to be too proud, so I decided to do some drinking instead" she said pointing the bottle she was drinking.

"You're drunk" he said to himself. "Do you want to - " Alex asked slowly.

"Talk about it?" Addison finished Alex's sentence. She glanced down at her hands and the bottle she was holding.

"Okeeey" she said. "You wanna know what I figured out?", she said staggering around the rooftop with the bottle in her hand. "My life…is a joke." She slammed the bottle down. "A biiiig joke."

"I think you had enough", Alex replied as he tried to take the bottle from her hands and stop her pacing but she pushed him away. "Come on, it's getting cold, we should get inside"

"No!" Addison protested as she ran her hands swiftly and hastily through her hair. "I'm not going anywhere." She said as she took another long gulp. "My life is a mess. Seeing him and her, it's overwhelming. And then there's Mark and our stupid deal which he couldn't hold out. Isn't that the most ridiculous piece of crap that you've ever heard?" she said as she start sobbing.

He approached her and gently lifting her chin to look at him. She turned away from him, looking down at the ground as she shrugged.After hiccupping a little she regained her balance and raised again the bottle to her lips.

He stared at her for a minute before replying heatedly. "Okay." Alex backed off. "It's okay."

"Don't tell me that!" Addison raised her voice. "Don't say it's okay. Don't do that. Don't…don't do that." She mumbled disoriented. "I-I". She paused, rubbing her temples. "I'm sorry…I-I" she winced.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just um…I'm kind of dizzy all of a sudden… ". She felt herself growing faint. It became harder to breathe…harder to stand. Alex caught her as she collapsed at the door

"I gotcha, I gotcha", he said with relief.


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions

Chapter 3

Alex picked her up and carried her inside and put her on a bed. He got a banana bag IV and put it in her arm. "The IV fluids will head off your hangover"

"Karev?" she managed to say. Her voice was so weak that it was barely audible.

"I'm here"

"I-I'm drunk" she said.

"Yeah I see… but you'll be sober in a few hours. I've gotta see some patients, I'll come later" Alex said.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark stood outside Addison's room looking at her when she woke up.

"Hey" said Mark as he walked in.

"Hey" replied Addison.

"How are you?" Mark asked gently

"I'm fine. Just a little out of it"

"Addie, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say, Mark."

"Well I have plenty to say… I-I'm sorry about what happened before… you know.. I never meant to hurt you. I fucked up, I know that .. but it will never happen again. Just give me… give us another chance… I love you babe"

"D-don't say that, you never did. I don't think you even went a week without sleeping with someone else when we were together and I think it'll never change" Addison glared at him, she sighed and looked away, "I don't want to get hurt again Mark. I-I'm not strong enough".

"I had better go then…" mumbled Mark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark left the room and leaned back against the wall of the corridor and slid down into a sitting position. Derek walked up and looked down at him.

"Hey, what's up? Derek asked.

"Too often, the thing you want most is the one thing you can't have" Mark replied.

Derek shook his head and sat down next to him "You really love her, don't you?"

"Why do you ask that?" Mark wondered.

"She's your weak spot. Your own personal vulnerability, isn't it?"

"For the first time in my life I got emotionally involved and… I got screwed over. Somehow I lost my best friend and the woman I loved" Mark said as he looked directly at Derek who didn't reply. "I know I am a man who does not quite understand the concept of fidelity but I do love her" he sighed. "I reckon sometimes I can be flawed or wreck but Addison wasn't just an affair Derek. But things are not working; she doesn't love me... what am I supposed to do now?

Derek looked at him in the eyes. "Be an adult Mark, if you're letting her go, let her go" replied.

Meanwhile Addison glanced out the door to see Mark and Derek sitting in the hall and listened their conversation.


	4. Chapter 4 The end

**The Aftermath of a Deal **by Nehebka

**Chapter 4**

Alex went to the stairwell. He heard a crying noise coming from a few flights of stairs below. He looked down.

"There you are. I stopped by in your room just to see how you were doing but you were gone" said Alex. She looked up. "Are you ok?" asked Alex. She just looked down.

"Yeah. I-I just had a bad day-" crocked.

Alex went downstairs to meet her and sat down next to her. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You kind of had me worried today" he said looking _comfortingly and concerned._

"I-I am perfectly fine" she said as she couldn't stop crying and breathe difficulty.

"Shh. Slow down. Deep breaths" he said as he stroked her hair.

She took on of his hands in hers and held onto tightly. Her breathing slowed down and she stopped crying. She rested her head against Alex's shoulder. Karev brought up his other free arm around her and rested his head against hers. She wiped her tears away and stood up.

"Oh, god... I'm sorry. You must think I'm crazy, isn't it?"

"Stop it" Alex said as he stood up.

"Stop what?"

"Stop pretending nothing happened. "Addison, you are _not_ fine, and you should be ashamed to ask help. Sometimes you need to let yourself be taken care of... Let me take care of you" he said as he stroked Addison's face. Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her.

"Why did you do that?" she mumbled. "Do you feel sorry for me?" she said taking two steps behind.

Alex shook his head. "I did it because I wanted to. Because I want YOU" he said as he stepped closer to her once again.

"I am not the most suitable woman for you right now" she said glancing down at her hands.

"Shh-" he replied and kissed her softly.

She pushed him away gently. "I-I'm not ready to start any relationship, it would be the most stupid thing I could do right now"

He nodded. "I understand and I will wait until you'll ready. I will not go anywhere".

She sighed, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"What about all the things you have just told me?" he asked.

"I love you Alex. Let's be stupid".

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist laughing of happiness. "I love you too, Addison."

THE END

**_I hope you enjoyed. Pleeease review those who read this story. :D_**


End file.
